Les gens douteux
by AS-Black
Summary: Après la guerre, le monde des sorciers est en deuil. Mais tout comme les biens matériels, les esprits doivent se reconstruire et, à côté, les anciennes rivalités s'effondrer.


**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic (dont je suis l'auteure pour une fois :P) que je voulais écrire depuis un bon moment, mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le faire ^^**

 **Cette fic sera un Two-Shoot, je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre et le second sera posté d'ici dimanche (je ne peux pas être plus précise, ça dépendra du temps que j'ai pour remettre tout ça en ordre)**

 **Le premier chapitre se place du coté de vue de Harry et ses amis après la guerre, le second concernera plus Drago. Et pour une fois, je respecte le canon ! x)**

 **Je suis la seule à avoir relu ce texte, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER : le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling !**

 **TITRE : Les gens douteux…**

 **RESUMÉ : Après la guerre, le monde des sorciers est en deuil. Mais tout comme les biens matériels, les esprits doivent se reconstruire et, à côté, les anciennes rivalités s'effondrer.**

 ** _Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

 _"_ _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom hors d'état de nuire"_

 _"_ _Poudlard détruit, des rénovations déjà entamées"_

 _"_ _Celui-qui-a-survécu devient celui-qui-a-vaincu"_

 _"_ _Minerva McGonagal devient officiellement directrice"_

 _"_ _Les procès des Mangemorts et de leurs familles débuteront la semaine prochaine"_

 _"_ _Un mur de Poudlard dédié aux élèves décédés"_

 _"_ _Le sauveur et ses amis appelés à témoigner"_

 _"_ _L'ancien directeur, Mangemort de son état, Severus Rogue, reçoit l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume"_

 _"_ _Lucius Malefoy emprisonné, sa femme et son fils innocentés"_

 _"_ _L'école de Poudlard ré-ouvrira bien ses portes dès le mois de Septembre"_

 _"_ _Des Mangemorts arrêtés, d'autres encore en fuite"_

 _"_ _La génération Potter autorisée à refaire une Septième Année"_

Les mois passèrent, les esprits se calmèrent, les deuils commencèrent. Ici et là, des journaux entassés rappelaient les évènements de ce 8 mai 1998.

Certaines familles fêtaient la mort de celui qui les avait opprimées pendant tant d'années, d'autres pleuraient ceux qu'ils avaient perdus lors de leur combat face aux ténèbres, d'autres encore fuyaient, de peur qu'on ne les condamne pour les crimes dont leurs familles étaient responsables.

Et puis, il y avait Harry. Harry qui était un peu tout cela à la fois. Harry qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait serein, en sécurité. Harry qui avait perdu plus que quiconque dans cette guerre et que le deuil n'avait encore jamais quitté. Harry qui fuyait tout et tout le monde. Harry qui fuyait les journalistes, qui fuyait les gens qui le considéraient comme un héros. Harry qui fuyait ses amis car il se sentait coupable de la mort de leurs proches.

Mais, au-delà de tout cela, il y avait le Harry qui voulait demander justice pour ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés entraînés dans cette guerre sans le vouloir, pour ceux qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés sans que personne ne le sache, pour ceux que les gens dénigraient sans savoir.

Alors, Harry accepta de témoigner pour chaque personne qu'il connaissait. Parfois en bien, parfois en mal, mais toujours avec une profonde sincérité, en espérant qu'on le croit. Mais, de toute façon, qui oserait s'opposer au jugement de l'élu ?

Et puis, tandis que les semaines puis les mois passaient, Harry accepta de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Il retrouva ses amis, ainsi que la famille qu'il avait depuis longtemps trouvée chez les Weasley. Il les aida à surmonter leur peine à leur tour, bien qu'il était dur pour lui aussi d'imaginer ne plus voir le sourire de Fred, ne plus entendre son rire.

Le temps passa et la rentrée arriva. Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les visages des gens étaient ornés de sourires. Sur la voie 9 3/4, des jeunes gens se bousculaient conduisant des chariots pleins de fournitures scolaires, des parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants les larmes aux yeux, des amis se retrouvaient.

Et, durant tout le trajet qui les mena vers l'école de sorcellerie, des rires plus que bienvenus secouèrent l'un des wagons du train. Un wagon qui abritaient des élèves de 17 et 18 ans, plus connus sous les noms de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas ou encore Luna Lovegood.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils reprirent tous leurs habitudes, malgré le fait que le château et ses habitants soient toujours marqués par la guerre. Ce soir là, ils allèrent tous se coucher assez rapidement, se préparant mentalement à leurs futurs cours qui débuteraient le lendemain.

Le lendemain, lors du petit-déjeuner, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et ne portait pas attention aux conversations qui l'entouraient. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le nom « Malefoy » ressorte de la discussion. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard, à laquelle le garçon était installé. Ce qui le surprit fut de voir Drago Malefoy seul, en bout de table, lui qui était habituellement entouré par tous et vu comme un prince.

« Zabini et lui sont les seuls de notre année à être revenus à Poudlard. » Hermione s'était penchée par dessus la table pour leur parler. « Apparement, il aurait quitté le manoir familial. Il ne revient que de temps en temps pour voir sa mère, mais personne ne sait où il vit le reste du temps. »

Le Gryffondor passa le reste du repas à dévisager Drago, pensivement. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, il emboîta le pas de ses camarades, discutant tranquillement avec sa petite-amie qui partagerait désormais ses cours, les anciens et nouveaux Septième Année étant réunis.

Lorsque les Gryffondor arrivèrent devant la classe de DCFM, ils constatèrent la présence d'un autre élève qui attendait le début du cours, seul, appuyé contre un mur, un livre à la main. Aucun des étudiants qui patientaient ne se gêna pour dévisager le blond qui, s'il l'avait remarqué, ne le montra pas.

Drago Malefoy ne réagit que lorsque le silence le plus complet se fit. Il releva alors la tête pour fixer l'Elu, qui s'avançait vers lui, sous les regards interloquées des personnes présentes.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ancienne némésis, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Malefoy. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. » Puis, il tendit la main au blond, qui fronçait les sourcils, essayant visiblement de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Pendant la minute qui suivit cette intervention, l'air fut comme chargé d'électricité, tandis que la réponse du blond se faisait attendre. Puis, enfin, il répondit.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.**

 **Evidemment, la dernière (et seule pour être exacte) réplique d'Harry est tirée du premier tome et ré-adaptée.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le second et dernier chapitre :)**


End file.
